


It Started With a Meme

by lallyloo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boners, Coming In Pants, Dare, First Time, Frottage, Hugs, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: Can we hug and see who gets a boner first?It started as a joke. Now it's a competition.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 24
Kudos: 134





	It Started With a Meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



_Can we hug and see who gets a boner first?_

It started with a meme. One of the writers said it sounded like a Cotton Candy Randy throw away line. Someone suggested they work it into a challenge, _as a joke_ , but it was quickly dismissed as too risque for a still somewhat family friendly show.

It hasn’t left their brains though. It’s become a running joke amongst the crew. Someone mentions it at least once a week and it’s reached the point that there are joking whispers about it if Rhett and Link hug a second too long.

Maybe that’s how they got the idea to try it. It’ll be funny. Like a dare. The rules are simple: first to get a boner loses. The so-called ‘winner’ gets bragging rights for staying flaccid. The ‘loser’ gets made fun of for a bit. But in a friendly way, because it’s funny.

“You’re too tall,” Link mutters into Rhett’s shoulder. His neck is craned back, forcing his gaze upwards. “My neck is going to be sore by the end of this.”

“Sorry.” Rhett moves slightly, easing his grip a bit to take the pressure off Link’s neck. “But we probably need to actually touch to make this work.”

They’re standing awkwardly in the middle of their office, arms around each other, hips tilted to keep their pelvises from touching. It’s a move they both do instinctively now after years of being on camera. 

“We’re touching,” Link says, making no move to pull in closer.

“Yeah, we’re touching like two straight bros,” Rhett replies. “We probably need to move our groins closer to make it a fair competition.”

Link sighs and takes a slight step forward until his jeans are just touching Rhett’s.

“Don’t be a baby.” Rhett moves his hand to the small of Link’s back and pulls him closer so their bodies are pressed together, fully touching. “We need to be _close_.”

“Fine.”

They only last a minute or so like that before Link is complaining again.

“This is gonna get old fast, brother.”

Rhett sighs but he doesn’t entirely disagree. He’s hunched over too far and if this goes on too long he’s going to be in pain later.

“Yeah, it’s probably not great for my back.”

“Wanna try the couch?”

Rhett nods against Link’s hair. “Sure.”

They separate and spend a couple minutes deciding how they’ll arrange themselves on the couch. Link is convinced being on top or on the bottom will be an unfair advantage, although he’s not entirely sure what that advantage would be. They finally decide Rhett should lie down first because he’s bigger, and Link will fit himself in beside him. If they’re both on their sides it will make it an even playing field. So, Rhett, then Link – both on their sides. Everything is fair.

Link tosses a pillow onto one end of the couch, fluffing it a bit until it’s positioned just as he wants it. Rhett lies down and stretches out a waiting arm. Link slides in next to him, trying to figure out where to put his hand before finally shoving it between Rhett’s side and the couch cushion, just under Rhett’s armpit.

“If my arm falls asleep you’ve gotta let me pull it outta there.”

“I will,” Rhett says, wrapping his free arm around Link and settling his hand on the small of Link’s back.

Link flops his other arm over Rhett, his hand resting loosely between Rhett’s back and the couch. He shifts until his body is pressed completely against Rhett’s body, then he nudges his knee against Rhett’s leg.

“Hey, you’re rubbing your leg on me! You cheatin’ already?”

“I’m not cheaing!” Link exclaims. “I just want to be comfortable. Lift your leg so I can put mine there.”

Rhett opens his legs, letting Link’s thigh settle between his own, and then Link places his other thigh on top of Rhett’s leg so they’re interlocked. If he was hard his dick would be rubbing on Rhett’s thigh. But he’s not hard. And he’s not going to lose.

Rhett waits for him to settle. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Link considers for a moment. “It’s actually pretty comfy.”

Rhett hums in agreement.

They stay that way for a long while, chatting about the show they filmed that morning – what worked and what didn’t, and bits they think the viewers will like. Rhett mentions a meeting they have the following day. Link talks about a new restaurant they should check out sometime. It’s all pretty typical – just normal conversation they’d have in their office.

But Link’s breath is warm on Rhett’s neck, and Rhett’s fingers are absentmindedly stroking Link’s back through his shirt. The conversation dies off and they stay quiet for a moment before Rhett speaks.

“You still alright?”

Link hums. “Mm hmm. You’re gonna lose this one.”

“Doubt it,” Rhett chuckles. “I know you.”

Link moves his free hand to pinch Rhett’s back. Just a teasing little pinch. More of a tickle, really.

“Shut up.” 

Rhett laughs and bucks against him, arching his back away from Link’s hand. “You’re cheating again! You know my weakness.”

Link pinches again and Rhett continues to squirm, laughing, until Link suddenly moves his hand away from the tickle spot and grips Rhett’s shoulder. “Hey! Stay still.”

Rhett pulls his head back so he’s able to see Link’s face. “What?”

“Stop moving.”

“Why?”

“You know why,” Link grumbles. “Stay still.”

The friction is making him hard and they both know it. Anything a bit naughty makes Link hard, it’s just the way his dick and brain are wired.

“So does this mean you lost?” Rhett chuckles and he’s smirking that infuriating smirk – so pleased that he’s winning.

Link clamps a hand over Rhett’s mouth because he doesn’t want to hear the gloating. “Shhhh.”

Rhett laughs against Link’s hand, his breath warm. Link’s dick gets harder.

Rhett’s mouth opens against Link’s hand, as if he’s going to speak or do _something_.

“Don’t talk.” Link laughs, shaking his head at him. “And if you lick my hand I’ll knee you in the balls.”

This causes Rhett to lose it. He laughs even harder, his face reddening, tears coming to his eyes. His grip tightens on Link’s back, pulling Link to him as he laughs, and Link’s dick is completely hard in his jeans.

He lost. And it happened so quickly. But he laughs too.

They laugh and laugh, both so caught up in the ridiculousness of it.

When they finally quiet down Link removes his hand from Rhett’s mouth.

The room goes quiet. They stay where they are.

In all their planning they hadn’t discussed what would happen after one of them got hard. Mocking, sure, but then what?

Link’s cock is aching in his jeans and every second seems to crawl by.

Finally Rhett shifts his leg, pushing his thigh against Link’s bulge. Link isn’t sure if he’s just moving or if it’s intentional, so he waits. After a second Rhett does it again, with more intention this time, pressing against Link’s dick.

Link makes a soft sound and he can’t help himself when his mouth moans Rhett’s name. He’s not sure if he’s warning Rhett to stop or begging him to continue.

So Rhett makes the decision for him, his voice speaking low against Link’s ear. “It’s alright.”

Link ruts once or twice, testing. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Rhett whispers, tucking a couple fingers into the waist of Link’s jeans. “If you want to.”

It’s all Link needs to hear and he’s fucking himself against Rhett’s thigh. His forehead nestles into Rhett’s shoulder and his fingers dig into Rhett’s skin, and Rhett holds him and lets him rut.

It doesn’t take long for Link to come, the friction and the warmth and the little encouraging sounds Rhett is making against his ear all becoming too much. Soon he’s shooting into his boxer briefs, the warm liquid sliding between the fabric and his cock as he ruts against Rhett’s thigh a few more times.

Link keeps his face hidden after, buried in Rhett’s shoulder, his cheeks burning. He’s not really embarrassed, but it’s definitely not how he imagined things would go and now he’s lying here with his pants full of cum.

He shifts against Rhett, mumbling something about needing new jeans, and something hard bumps against his thigh.

Link snaps his head up, looking at Rhett’s face. “You hard, brother?”

Rhett laughs. “Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

Link shrugs because he hadn’t really thought about it and he can’t hide his look of surprise. He bumps his thigh against Rhett’s cock again. “You wanna?”

Rhett doesn’t hesitate, he just slips a hand onto Link’s hip and fucks against him, sliding his cock along Link’s thigh, pushing into him again and again. Rhett is talking, moaning, saying Link’s name, and when he lets out a groan too loud for the office Link clamps his hand back over Rhett’s mouth. He keeps his hand there while Rhett fucks into his thigh, muffling all the sounds Rhett is making until Rhett comes in his jeans, his head thrown back as he shoots hot and wet against Link’s thigh.

“So we tied?” Link asks after, hoping Rhett will concede to a tie.

Rhett laughs. “No, we didn’t tie!”

“But we both–”

“The game was who gets hard first – that was you. So I won.”

Link stares at him for a minute, feigning upset. “Best two outta three?”

Rhett laughs, but agrees to an eventual rematch a few days later. Link cheats by tickling Rhett. Rhett cheats by kissing him. 

Link loses again.

It’s become their new running joke. Sometimes Rhett comes to him in the office, takes Link’s hand and puts it over his mouth, that’s the signal, and takes Link to the couch. But now Link doesn’t lose every time – sometimes Rhett loses too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm lallyloo on tumblr. I mostly post Rhink stuff and sometimes post fic.


End file.
